Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing device used for filtering signals coming from a sensor and transferring the same to a control device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a system (for example, a measuring system, a control system) adapted to measure a specified physical quantity (for example, a weight) of a measuring object based on a signal output by a sensor such as a load cell while using the measurement result is developed. Accordingly, noises adversely affecting the measurement result are required to be reduced.
In a patent literature 1, a measuring device is disclosed, which is adapted to measure a weight of a conveyed object conveyed through a belt conveyor while determining an abnormal state. In the measuring device of the patent literature 1, a filter (a frequency filter) is configured in order to eliminate the noise contained in the signal coming from the sensor.